


A Fool's Errand

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Gen, Mild Gore, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: It's like something in Anakin snaps.Darkness clings to him like a cloak as Anakin sticks out his prosthetic hand, gripping 'Hardeen' with the force so harshly that Obi-Wan feels as if he can't breathe. He can't so much as twitch a single muscle. Even his eyeballs feel frozen in place.A vicious shout leaves Anakin, and he hurls his lightsaber at Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240
Collections: SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	A Fool's Errand

**Author's Note:**

> coalmine301 asked:
> 
> Deception arc AU where Anakin, desperate to avenge his brother, horribly mains or even straight up kills “Rako Hardeen”

He isn't stopping.

Obi-Wan's heart thuds in his chest as Anakin stalks towards him, the dark side of the force shrouding him. He's so lost to his anger, he can't even feel it when Obi-Wan tries to reach out, to tell him who he really is without words.

The mission comes first. If Anakin isn't getting a hint, Obi-Wan can't afford to say the truth out loud, not where Cad Bane and Moralo can hear. He'll just have to make Anakin back off some other way.

He takes a few shots, not at Anakin, but Ahsoka instead. Anakin would take a hit if he needed to; but he'll protect Ahsoka with his life.

"Back off, Jedi dogs!" He snarls, making sure not to aim anywhere that would leave any lasting damage on Ahsoka. He knows she can block them easily, but he doesn't want to be sorry just in case she misses.

It goes against every fiber of his being to attack either of them, but he has to do _something_. If Anakin knew, if he knew what was at stake-- Palpatine, his _friend_ \-- he would understand. He will, eventually.

Ahsoka easily dodges and parries, as he expected. He reaches out to her in the force, projecting his shots to make it easier, and he thinks she understands. Hopefully she'll know, and she can tell Anakin the truth.

He's distracted by her, so when Anakin does the unexpected, he isn't ready.

He's so close, backing away to the ship. _Almost_ there.

But as Obi-Wan-- or rather, in Anakin's eyes-- _Rako Hardeen_ , changes targets to his padawan, it's like something in Anakin snaps.

Darkness clings to him like a cloak as Anakin sticks out his prosthetic hand, gripping 'Hardeen' with the force so harshly that Obi-Wan feels as if he can't breathe. He can't so much as twitch a single muscle. Even his eyeballs feel frozen in place.

A vicious shout leaves Anakin, and he hurls his lightsaber at Obi-Wan.

The undercover Jedi can't even close his eyes or try to brace himself, just frozen and forced to watch the spinning blade of light fly toward him.

_This is it,_ he thinks. _It's over._

A searing pain cuts through him, and he screams through locked teeth. Ahsoka shouts something, but Obi-Wan doesn't make out what she says through the star-bright pain lacing through him.

He wishes he could fall unconscious.

Instead, he feels it as his body thuds to the ground. Anakin's aim, in his blind rage, was off. He feels it as his left leg buckles, and the stump of his right leg slams into the hard, unforgiving durasteel. He feels the shock as his cleanly sliced bone and muscle hits the surface, and then the rest of him topples over.

The ship takes off, leaving him behind. He almost laughs as he realizes he's definitely off the mission now... but he doesn't, because the next second, Anakin is there, hauling him up by the front of his disguise to face him.

The lightsaber is held to his neck now, and Obi-Wan wishes he had the strength to form words.

Anakin is yelling at him, spitting his anger over the death of his master, how Rako Hardeen deserves to die like the filth he is.

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan manages to gasp out, fighting for focus.

"Don't you _dare_ say my name!"

"Anakin!" This time it's Ahsoka shouting, and just in the nick of time, she stops him, pulling on his sword arm to keep his saber away from Obi-Wan's neck. "Master, stop! Look at him, in the force, don't you recognize him?"

Anakin growls, looking unhappy to be interrupted from his revenge. "Of course I recognize him! I don't need the force to know he's the the karking _e chu ta_ that killed Obi-Wan!"

"No, look! He _is_ Obi-Wan, can't you see?"

Anakin blinks. He looks back at Hardeen's face, and when Anakin's force signature reaches out for Obi-Wan's, he drops his shields, even though it means Anakin will feel his pain too.

His teeth are grit in pain, and he shouts again as Anakin drops him, letting him fall back to the ground as his former padawan reels back in shock.

He's safe, for now.

With that thought, and the smack of his head against the ground, he slips into unconsciousness.

°|●.*•

When Obi-Wan next opens his eyes, he's in a bed. A sterile white one... a medbay.

It takes him a moment to remember why, but the metal limb attached to his knee is a pretty good reminder.

He runs a hand over his face, and can tell that his features have been returned to normal. The mission is over then, for him at least.

Seconds after he manages to sit up, his door swings open, and Anakin comes storming in.

The younger Jedi looks to be equal parts apologetic, frightened, and angry.

"Why didn't I know?" He demands, tone just short of accusing.

And well. Obi-Wan is officially too tired for this. "Because, Anakin," he starts harshly, "as you demonstrated so thoroughly, you can't follow simple orders."

Anakin wilts under the weight of Obi-Wan’s disappointment. "Simple?! Was I just supposed to let your killer go loose? Where's the justice in that?!"

" _Yes_ , Anakin!" Obi-Wan states, exasperated. "You need to learn to _let go_. You need to trust the Council's direction!"

"I can't!" Anakin shouts back, his voice breaking. He's right in front of Obi-Wan now, gripping his arms. "I _can't_. Not you, Master."

Obi-Wan... he wants to be upset. He wants to tell Anakin off, he wants to push him away, the man who sliced off his leg and nearly killed him.

Instead, for Anakin... only for Anakin... he gives in. He sighs, reaching up to put one hand over Anakin's flesh one.

"Padawan," he starts, more gently this time. "I'm grateful that you care. But you _must_ learn restraint, and you _must_ have more faith in the council. They told you not to go after me, and now you see why."

Anakin looks down, feeling like a student again under his former teacher's firm tone. "They don't care about you like I do. It seemed like they just didn't want to waste the effort." He drops his mechanical hand from Obi-Wan's arm, most of his anger drained. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Obi-Wan huffs slightly, leaning back. "I had to infiltrate a collection of deadly, suspicious bounty hunters suspected of hatching a plot to kidnap the Chancellor. If I was to fake my death, it needed to be believable, Anakin, and no offense, but you're a terrible liar."

Clearly, Anakin wants to dispute that, but doing so would mean he has to reveal his "secret" relationship with Padmé, so he decides against it.

Obi-Wan is tired. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, wanting to stand, but the new, much heavier leg is already putting him off balance.

"We match now," he jokes dryly, reaching down to knock on the metal.

Anakin has the decency to look ashamed.

"How did you even find us?" Obi-Wan asks, baffled. "No one should have known my location but the Council and the Chancellor, and neither of them would give me away and risk the mission."

Anakin looks a little struck. "Wait, the Chancellor knew you were undercover?"

Obi-Wan blinks, assuming that Anakin is upset about someone else knowing that wasn't him. He's careful as he responds. "Well, I didn't personally tell him, but I assume so. The mission was devised to protect him, after all. I can’t imagine he wasn't informed on the measures being taken to interfere with the kidnapping plot."

Anakin looks troubled. "... Palpatine is the one who told me where you were."

Obi-Wan frowns in confusion. "That makes no sense. Why would he send you after me, jeopardizing his own protection? If he knew my location, he must have known the plan as well..."

"Why would he send me to kill you?" Anakin asks, looking even more troubled. "He said I could get revenge..."

They share a look with one another, the earlier fight forgotten in the wake of this new, strange revelation. Something doesn't add up.

"I need to talk to him." Anakin decides.

"We will," Obi-Wan agrees tentatively. "Together. Now, help me stand. You're my designated crutch until I can walk on my own, as penance for cutting off my leg."

Anakin does, without complaint. "I _am_ sorry."

"Sorry doesn't get my leg back, unfortunately," Obi-Wan barbs his friend, not seeming all that upset about it. "My kicks are going to hurt quite a bit more now, though."

Anakin smiles a bit, and he knows it's going to be okay.

Everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)
> 
> ALSO HEY I MADE SOME ART FOR THE END OF THIS: ["FUCK PALPATINE ALL MY HOMIES HATE PALPATINE"](https://coldishcasecreates.tumblr.com/post/626388441617285120/fuck-palpatine-all-my-homies-hate-palpatine-dumb)


End file.
